The Chocolate Frog
by EdithMalfoy
Summary: Little Andromeda Black had always been told mudbloods were bad. But were they?


A little girl sat on the bench in the atrium at the Ministry of Magic. She had long dark brown hair and dark eyes. The little girl sat as still as she could as her father spoke with the minister. Now many children would watch in awe as their father spoke with the minister but not Andromeda Black. No. She was used to the sight. You see her father was one of the richest purebloods in all of England if not the world and he was often seen talking with important people. So little Andromeda sat there bored out of her mind. She wished there was something to do. But she knew her father would be very cross with her if she even moved a centimeter. He was a very strict man and his daughters had to be well behaved in public or else they'd be punished at home.

As Andromeda sat on the bench she noticed a tall man with a long white beard walking past her. He was a funny looking man with half-moon glasses and a long dark blue cloak on that shined as if it had tiny stars all over it. She looked up at her father and saw that he was still talking so she very quietly scooted off the bench and followed the strange looking man. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. Her mother always said she was an intelligent little girl but was far too curious for her own good. But her father praised her resourcefulness and her curiosity. He said it made her a true snake. So she followed the strange man as he stepped onto the lift. Andromeda looked up at the tall man.

Albus Dumbledore knew he was being followed and he was concerned that it was Black as he had passed him on his way to the lift. But when he looked beside him and saw nothing he figured it was simply in his imagination. He knew the man didn't like the eccentric transfiguration professor soon to be headmaster. He looked back out the lift and watched as others past by him. He felt something tugging at his long cloak and when he looked down he smiled fondly at the little girl standing beside him.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Why I'm Albus Dumbledore my dear. I work at Hogwarts. What's your name?" He asked already knowing whose child she was by the dark hair and eyes.

Andromeda frowned. Everyone knew who she was. She was practically one of the most famous children in the wizarding world. Maybe he was simply too old to remember. "I'm Andromeda Elladora Black." She said confidently. She puffed out her little chest as she stood up tall and tried to intimidate her older sister's smirk on her small porcelain like face.

Albus chuckled at the little girl's demeanor but he was worried. If Black suspected him of kidnapping the child then he could be fired from his job. Cygnus Black was a very rich and powerful man. And they said he was very protective of his three daughters.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

Albus smiled. "To see one of my friends my dear. He's an auror. Do you know what an auror is?" He asked her foolishly.

Andromeda huffed. "Of course I do! I'm not some stupid mudblood." She said indigently.

Albus sighed. She was too young to have such an opinion. It was obvious to him that she was already being raised to hate those unlike her. But maybe. Just maybe he could cure her of this. At least a little bit. So when the lift stropped and opened up he took her little hand in his and led her to the auror offices. He stopped at a cubicle and entered it to find his friend sitting at his desk writing away. Albus cleared his throat and smiled as his friend turned around.

"Ah! Albus! What brings you here?" He asked before spotting the little girl. "And who is this sweet little one?" He asked.

Andromeda frowned at the unfamiliar man. "Andromeda Elladora Black." She said unsure about this new man.

He smiled at her and handed her a chocolate frog. "There you go Miss Black. A sweet for a sweet." He said with a smile on his face.

Andromeda grinned as she happily took the treat and thanked him.

Albus took her back to where her father was. "You know my dear. He is a muggleborn."

The little curl with the dark brown curls looked up at him in wonder. That nice man that gave her chocolate was a mudblood? But he seemed so nice. He wasn't funny looking either.

That night as she finished off her frog she sat in her bed and thought about the strange encounter at the ministry. Maybe just maybe mudbloods weren't so bad after all.

(I know its short but let me know what you think. Thanks! I do not own Harry Potter no matter how many memory charms I use. It belongs to JK Rowling.)


End file.
